


Helping Hand

by WildlingGirl



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sucre thinks something odd is going on inside the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

Fernando Sucre was lying on top of his bed, wearing just a pair of jeans. The warehouse was empty with the only exception of him and Lincoln, who were left to guard the place as the rest followed Michael into yet another complicated plan to retrieve Scylla from The Company.

As he stared at the silent place, Sucre wondered when was the last time he was alone like this. He ran a hand through his shirtless chest, caressing his body, and suddenly had the wild idea of being naked right there. But then he remembered Lincoln was on the next room, taking a bath, and would come out any moment. That was certainly an awkward situation he didn't want to go through. And talking about Lincoln, his mind went wondering inside the bathroom. He had been there for a while, but for some reason there was no sound coming out. None at all, he couldn't even hear the water running...

Inside the bathroom, Lincoln Burrows was lying against the sink completely naked. He had taken his clothes off in order to take a bath, but upon doing it discovered what he had noticed the minute he saw Sucre shirtless resting on his bed; his noticeably large cock was up and desiring his attention. It was no surprise at all, really, it had been a long time since he had any sex-related activity at all; being a fugitive can do that to you, unfortunately.

He rested his bare ass against the cold sink and grabbed his cock with his whole fist. He started pumping it, up and down, thrusting into his fist while he imagined Fernando just like he last saw him, in his mind playing with himself, touching his nipples as he directed a smirk towards his way. The image was just so clear in his mind, it was almost real, if he hadn't known better...

The door was suddenly opened and Lincoln froze, already assuming the worst. Sucre didn't hear the water running and assumed the worst as well; they were fugitives, after all, he couldn't think any other way. However, walking into this scene, it was mostly unexpected for him, and an entire minute of silence passed by before a grin took over his face.

"Need a hand, papi?"

Lincoln opens his mouth to answer, but he isn't able to do it. All he can do is look down and caress his cock with his right hand; Fernando got the message. He took two steps towards him and grabbed his dick so suddenly that Linc was left breathless for a moment. He started masturbating him, and it was ten times better than what he was doing before his interruption.

He ran a hand through Fernando's bald head and grabbed onto him. Sucre pumped him harder and harder, as his tongue found his way to one of Lincoln's nipples. He started drawing circular patterns with it, and it was just too much for him to take. He came into Fernando's hand with a loud, uncontrollable moan, and spilled all over the other man's fingers, so much that it caused Sucre to let out a low whisper of surprise. It was interesting, to see how much he could turn Lincoln Burrows on. Very interesting.


End file.
